This invention relates generally to tents, and in particular to tents of the type having a skeleton frame adapted to support a fabric shell forming the walls of the tent.
Tents of the type having skeleton frames can have a wide variety of shapes and constructions, including, for example mushroom and dome tents. The skeleton frame is usually positioned around the exterior of the fabric shell, although it could be positioned inside of the shell. The frame typically comprises at least two criss-crossing ribs. The ribs and the fabric shell generally cooperate to form a stable, free-standing structure, although until the tent is completely erected the frame is prone to collapse. The erection of this type of tent is often quite difficult. Generally the frame is erected first, but lacking any structural integrity itself, it must be held in place while the fabric shell is suspended from the frame. The person erecting the tent must either attempt to suspend the shell with one hand while trying to support the frame with the other hand, or must seek assistance. Thus, erection of the tent by one person can be particularly frustrating and time-consuming.